Forbidden
by fangirldragon394
Summary: A Clizzy one shot. Rated M for high smut and swearing
1. Chapter 1

Izzy pushed Clary up against the door, her mouth firmly attaching itself to the redhead's lips. They both knew it was wrong, by the Angel it was all kinds of wrong. If Simon and Jace knew what they were doing, it would break their hearts. But right now, neither girl cared. All they could feel was their desire for the other.

Clary moaned as Izzy bit on her lip, mixing pain with the fire she currently felt inside her. She wound her fingers into Izzy's black hair and slightly tugged, knowing it would send her into overdrive. Izzy's body fully collided with Clary's as Izzy was consumed by the desire to claim the girl. There bodies were touching, melding together as much as they could while still retaining their clothes. Clary's mouth found its way to Izzy's neck, slowly biting and sucking as her hands drifted down Izzy's torso, feeling her curves, until they reached the bottom of her tank top, and slowly started tugging the garment upwards. With a small moan in Clary's ear, Izzy detached herself from her little redhead and pulled her top off herself, before grabbing Clary by the hips, spinning her around, and pushing her backwards until she felt the bed frame against her legs.

Izzy's lips moved closed to Clary's again, but they were just out of reach for the redhead. Instead, Izzy kept her body close as she slowly removed Clary's shirt, building Clary's desire to be touched, to be pushed onto the bed and fucked. Hard. Izzy then tortourously began to remove Clary's jeans before removing her own tight jeans until both girls were standing against tha bed frame in just their underwear.

Izzy pressed her lips against Clary's ear and whispered breathily "do you have any idea how much I want you?"

At this, Clary could no longer take the torture. She grabbed Izzy by the waist and dragged her on top of her as they fell together onto the bed. She pulled Izzy's mouth back to hers and she kissed frantically, driven on by the wild desire Izzy had built up inside her. She wrapped her small legs around Izzy's waist and slowly raked her nails down her back, and back up again to the clasp of her bra. Very slowly, she unhooked the lingerie and cast the garment to the floor, feeling Izzy's chest press against her.

Suddenly, Izzy pulled Clary on top of her so the smaller girl was straddling her. As she felt Izzy's hands wander closer to the clasp of her own bra, Clary got braver. She started to kiss down Izzy's torso to the top of her breasts. Gliding her hands up Izzy's stomach, she started to swirl her tongue around one of Izzy's nipples, feeling it grow hard against her tongue before slowly sucking on the peak. Izzy let out a large moan of pleasure as Clary began to play with her other breast with her hand. She unclasped Clary's bra and tossed it to the floor, before letting her hands wander to the top of Clary's underwear.

As Clary's mouth found its way back to Izzy's neck, Izzy let her fingers drift slowly do the front of Clary's underwear, smirking as she twisted the damp material between her fingertips. Very slowly, Izzy began to make circles on Clary's clit through her underwear, pressing deeper and deeper each time. The redhead, overwhelmed by the sensation and the growing wet patch on her underwear, removed her mouth from Izzy's neck, panting as she ground her into Izzy's fingers, desperate for more contact.

With two fingers, Izzy slowly pushed Clary's underwear aside until her wet clit was exposed. Still making circles with her thumb, Izzy slowly pushed one finger inside of Clary, and crooked it until she hit her walls. Clary let out a small pant as Izzy slowly withdrew the finger. Leaning down to the girl beneath her, Clary placed her lips at Izzy's ear.

"More. Please, baby, give me more."

Izzy pushed two fingers inside of Clary and began to swiftly move them in and out of her. Clary's pants turned to moans as Izzy's fingers curled and uncurled inside her. She could feel herself becoming more and more soaked as the climax built up inside of her.

"Fuck Izzy" she breathed between moans, riding Izzy's hand as much as she could to bring her closer to her climax. Thrusting hard now, Izzy inserted a third finger into Clary, using her thumb to press and rub Clary's clit. This was Clary's undoing. As she cried out Izzy's name, she came hard, arching her back as she squeezed around Izzy's fingers. Breathing hard, she came down from her release as Izzy slowly removed her fingers from Clary.

"Are you okay?" she whispered to the redhead, scared she had sent the small girl too far. Clary looked up, a grin on her face.

"We're not finished yet," she said with a wink.

Clary slid down Izzy's body to where her underwear was still remaining around her waist. Clary started to kiss the skin around Izzy's waist before using her teeth to slowly slide Izzy's underwear down her legs. Izzy's eyes widened as Clary spread Izzy's legs and used her hands to glide back up Izzy thighs. Her lips lightly grazed the inside of Izzy's thigh before her tongue found its way to the top of her clit. There, she started to circulate her tongue before starting to suck the skin. Izzy moaned and tossed her head back, her hand finding its way into Clary's hair and pressing her mouth closer, aching for her tongue to be inside of her.

Clary shifted her mouth so it was just above Izzy's entrance. Looking up one last time into Izzy's eyes, Clary wrapped Izzy's legs around her neck, her hands cupping her bare ass as her tongue entered the girl. Izzy gave a whimper as Clary swirled her tongue around inside Izzy, tasting her as much as she could. Sucking and nibbling as she went, Clary let her tongue delve deeper into the girl, enjoying how Izzy pulled her mouth closer still, looking for her release. Finally, Clary moved her mouth back up to suck on Izzy's clit as she used three fingers to pound into her until Izzy screamed her release.

Panting, Izzy slowly unclenched as she came down from her high and looked up at the grinning girl above her.

"You sure as hell know how to make a girl scream," Izzy said with a wink. Clary grinned as she rolled off of the girl in search of her clothes, and to try and make herself look presentable for the rest of the Institute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all :) Originally I was going to leave this as just a one shot, but due to the still fairly high popularity of this story, I've decided that maybe I could make this into a series of Clizzy one shots? Let me know if anyone has any specific requests about scenarios etc.**

 **This particular story is set in the greenhouse just after Simon discovers Clary and Jace kissing on her birthday...**

Clary loosed a sigh into the still air of the greenhouse. She didn't know why she had decided to come back here, but despite everything that just happened, she still felt a strong sense of calm surrounding the place. She was conflicted. Kissing Jace... it had just felt right to her, like everythig had just clicked into place. She felt his allure, a strong magnetic pull to him. And Simon... well... Simon was her best friend, the person who was always there for her whenever she needed him most. But she didn't want to lose him. He meant everything to her, but she wasn't sure that was enough to beat what she felt for Jace...

Clary clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to relieve some of the tension that had mounted up in her. In the distance, she heard the slight thump of the greenhouse door closing. Frowning, she glanced around, trying to see who had just entered from her little patch of ground she had curled herself into.

"Hello? Anyone there?" she called into the surrounding shrubbery.

At first there was nothing but silence... then a rustle of the plants...

And suddenly Izzy's head popped out from behind a bush.

"Clary what on Earth are you doing back here, I had to practically fight 3 overgrown trees just to get down the path and-" Izzy stopped short as she took in Clary's hunched over figure.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Izzy asked in a much gentler voice than before.

"It's just... no don't worry about it, it's nothing" Clary turned away, now embarrassed about her silly little boy problems.

"Clary" Izzy said sternly, "I am not leaving here until you tell me what on Earth is wrong."

Huffing a little, Izzy flopped herself down next to Clary, arms crossed over her chest. Patiently, she stared at Clary, waiting for a response. After about 3 minutes, Clary could not longer take the silence. Slowly, she turned to face Izzy, jumping a little when she noticed how close Izzy was to her.

"Jace kissed me... and then Simon saw us and told me he loved me. And now they're both angry at me." Clary's voice caught a little and she finished speaking. She began wringing her hands. "I just don't know what to do, they're both great guys but... well... Simon is just a friend and as much as I'm attracted to Jace, I barely know him. I don't know if I should actually be worried about this or if I should forget all about this and focus on finding my mom or if I should just be with one of them as a casual thing or..." Clary trailed off, realising that she was rambling.

She looked up at Izzy, who was still watching her with patient eyes. "Well...?" Clary asked.

"What do you want?" Izzy asked quietly.

"I... I don't want to be in a relationship right now," Clary said slowly.

"That didn't answer my question; what do you _want_ Clary?" Izzy asked again. "Do you want to shrug them off, do you want to find someone else, or do you just want someone to satisfy your... physical needs?"

"I... I..." Clary was left speechless as she gazed at Izzy, noticing again how close Izzy's face was to hers. Slowly, she reached out and brushed a tendril of hair away from Izzy's face. "I just want someone there." Clary whispered.

Ever so slowly, Izzy leaned towards Clary until there was barely a hair's breadth between them. Hesitating for one final second, Izzy looked Clary in the eyes and closed the gap between them. At first the kiss was barely a brush of the lips, but Clary put her hand on the back of Izzy's head and pulled her in deeper.

The passion built between them as Izzy's tongue flickered on Clary's lips, and she willing opened her mouth, moaning as Izzy's hand trailed up her inner thigh.

Suddenly, a loud thump echoed through the greenhouse and the two girls sprang apart, both gasping for breath. Flustered, Izzy briefly met Clary's eyes before hurrying to her feet.

"I... I better be going, Hodge will be looking for me and- I'll see you later"

Trying to take in what had just happened, Clary watched the raven-haired girl scurry away through the trees.


End file.
